


Revenant

by capsheadquaters



Series: Revenant [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22821793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capsheadquaters/pseuds/capsheadquaters
Summary: You loved him and he broke you. Except, he comes back to you, only he didn’t.Warnings: Angst to the Extreme, Hydra!Steve, Lies and Deceit, Mentions of Death, Stalker Tendencies“You’re a hero to the world.”“No I’m not. I’m not the good guy remember? I’m the selfish one. I take what I want, I do what I want. I don’t do the right thing, not anymore. Because the hero doesn’t get the reward. The hero pays the price. So let me be selfish just this once.”“I-okay.”They always said that she was just an angel craving chaos and he was a demon seeking peace, I guess that’s why they were together. They cancelled each other out.This is not your typical Steve Rogers story.
Relationships: Steve Rogers x Peggy Carter, Steve Rogers x Reader
Series: Revenant [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1640659
Kudos: 17





	1. Part One

It was just a few minutes for you but for him, for him it was years, decades. He lived the life he always wanted, with her. Promises of doing just that with you, gone. You knew something was up as he was speaking to Bucky but you couldn’t bring yourself to interrupt because you knew this was it. A part of you knew what he was doing you just didn’t want to believe it. You didn’t stay for his return, opting on leaving before he got back, promising to stay in touch, except, you didn’t. Anger makes you do many things, but the stages of grief are different for everyone. You may not have actually of lost him, but you did. If it wasn’t bad enough that he left you, he came back two years later. He was your Steve, the one who held you at night, who stood by your side in a fight, the one who left you for her. However much you want to be happy, something about him just isn’t right.

⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟

“It’ll be okay, I promise.”

I snorted, shaking my head.

“You’ve said that before Steve, and look where it got us.”

Steve sighed, taking a few steps closer to me, running his hands up and down my arms.

“We got them back, all of them. That was always the goal.”

“Yeah but it cost us a helluva lot.”

I looked up at him, shaking my head.

“I can’t- I won’t lose you too.”

Steve smiled, closing what little distance there was between us, leaning down.

“You won’t. I’ll always come back to you.”

I huffed, glaring up at him.

“You better.”

He laughed, shaking his head as kissed me. 

“I’ve got to talk to Buck, I’ll come find you when I’m done okay?”

I nodded, leaning up and kissing him once more before he walked towards the cabin where Bucky was. I sighed, pushing off the tree I was leaning against, walking over towards where Bruce was.

“Everything okay over here?”

Bruce nodded, smiling up at me.

“Yup. I’ve got it programed where it’ll take him back to the Ancient One first. From there it’s up to Steve where he goes.”

I nodded, biting my bottom lip.

“He’ll be okay Y/N.”

I looked up at Bruce, smiling softly.

“I know it’s just, there’s so many things that could go wrong and this is Steve we’re talking about. Trouble seems to find him.”

“Maybe so, but even if something were to happen, he’d fight tooth and nail to get back to you.”

“I know.”

⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟

Steve came out of the cabin in his uniform, Bucky walking beside him, his head down. Bucky stopped a little ways from the platform as Steve walked towards me, placing his hands on my waist and pulling me to his chest.

“I love you.”

I nodded as I placed my hands behind his neck, running my fingers through his hair.

“I love you too.”

He leaned down, kissing me on the lips.

“I'll be back in the blink of an eye.”

I nodded, leaning up and giving him a quick kiss.

“Blink of an eye.”

He smiled as he walked over to the table where Bruce was, taking the briefcase from him.

“Now remember, you have to return the stones to the exact moment we got them otherwise you’re gonna open up a bunch of alternate timelines.”

Steve nodded, grinning up at Bruce.

“Don’t worry Bruce, I’ll behave.”

“You know, I tried. When I had the gauntlet, the stones, I tried so hard to bring her back. I miss her.”

Steve smiled slightly, nodding.

“Me too.”

Steve turned towards Sam, walking towards him as I walked towards Bucky.

“Are you okay?”

Bucky looked down at me, smiling tightly.

“Yeah.”

“You sure? You seem, agitated.”

Bucky shrugged, turning back towards the others.

“I’m okay, promise.”

I nodded, moving beside him.

“Okay, just, you can talk to me you know? I know I’m not Steve or whatever but I am your friend.”

He nodded, looking down at me with a small smile.

“I know.”

I nodded slightly, turning back towards Steve and Sam.

“You know, if you want, I could come with you.”

Steve smiled as he turned towards Sam, shaking his head slightly.

“You’re a good man Sam. But this one’s on me though.”

Sam nodded, moving towards the station where Bruce was as Steve walked towards us. He smiled at me before he turned towards Bucky.

“It’s going to be okay.”

Bucky huffed, stuffing his hands in his pockets as he looked up at Steve.

“You keep saying that but it doesn’t make it true Steve.”

Steve grinned, shaking his head he wrapped his arms around Bucky.

“Don’t do anything stupid before I get back.”

“How can I? You’re taking all the stupid with you.”

Steve laughed, shaking his head as he took a step back. Bucky cast a glance towards me before he stepped towards Steve again, wrapping his arms around him.

“I’m gonna miss you.”

Steve sighed, returning his hug as he looked at me.

“It’s going to be okay.”

Bucky nodded as he let Steve go, stuffing his hands back in his pockets as Steve walked towards me, placing one hand on my hip as he leaned down.

“Love you.”

I nodded as he kissed me, this kiss seeming to last longer than the others before I leaned back.

“Love you too.”

Steve smiled at me before he turned, walking towards the platform. The quantum suit slipped over his uniform as the platform came to life, Steve bending down to pick up Mjölnir. 

“Alright, you ready Cap?”

“You bet.”

“Okay, going quantum in three…two..one.”

Steve was gone in a flash, and I sighed, feeling something in my pocket when I placed my hands in them. 

“And returning in five, four, three, two, one.”

I made a face, pulling out a white envelope. I flipped it over, seeing Steve’s handwriting on it.

“No.”

“Where is he?”

Bruce looked over at Sam as I looked up at Bucky, slightly shaking my head.

“I don’t know. He-he blew right past his time stamp. He should be here.”

Sam walked towards Bruce, leaning over the station.

“Well, get him back!”

“I’m trying!”

“I’m sorry.”

I shook my head, looking between the envelope and Bucky, watching as he made himself smaller.

“I- he- you knew?”

Bucky sighed, nodding slightly.

“I had a feeling.”

I looked over towards Sam and Bruce who were bickering with each other before I turned back towards Bucky.

“I can’t, I have to go.”

Bucky nodded, wrapping his arms around me.

“I’m a phone call away, for anything.”

I nodded, not even registering the fact that I wasn’t returning his hug. He let me go, smiling softly as he wiped the tears that I didn’t know had fallen before I turned, running towards the car. I placed the envelope in the sun visor before I threw the car in drive, speeding away from the cabin. 

  
  



	2. Part Two

I wiped my tears as I parked, shaking my head.

“Stop crying over him. He isn’t worth it.”

I looked in the mirror, glaring at my reflection. My eyes were red, what little mascara I had put on this morning smeared. I tried to get rid of what smudges I could before I shrugged, getting out of the car. I walked up the stairs, knocking twice. The door opened, and I smiled, stuffing my hands in my pockets.

“Miss Y/N?”   
“Hey Pete, is Pepper here?”   
He nodded, moving to the side as I walked in, turning towards him.

“Yeah, she’s in the kitchen.”

I nodded, moving towards the kitchen when Peter called out again.

“Are you okay?”

I smiled softly, nodding.

“Yeah. Uh why don’t you find Morgan and take her outside for a little bit? I need to talk to Pepper about something.”   
He nodded, running upstairs presumably to find Morgan. I turned back towards the kitchen, pushing the door open.

“Morgan for the last time you can not have anymore hamburgers!”   
I laughed, shaking my head.

“You know Peter’s going to become her hamburger dealer right?”   
Pepper jumped, turning towards me, her hand on her chest.

“Shit Y/N! You scared me.”

I shrugged slightly, meeting herhalfway.

“Sorry.”   
She laughed, shaking her head as she wrapped her arms around me. 

“What are you doing here? Is everything okay?”

She let me go, turning back towards the sink as I walked beside her, grabbing a towel.

“I- Steve left.”   
“What do you mean?”

“He returned the stones and he went back to her. He stayed with Peggy.”

Pepper gasped, letting the plate go in the sink, turning towards me.

“He did what?!”   
“He went back to Peggy. Left me a letter but I haven’t read it yet.”

“Oh Y/N.”

She hugged me again, and I relaxed, hugging her back.

“Could I- would it be okay if I stayed here for a little bit?”   
Pepper nodded, leaning back.

“Of course. Morgan’s been asking about Auntie N/N. Your room hasn’t been touched since you were last here and Peter will be in the room across from yours.

“Pete’s staying?”   
Pepper nodded smiling softly.

“Yeah, May is going through their things in their apartment and Peter had asked if it would be okay if he stayed here till then so he’s gonna be here until he’s ready.”

I nodded, smiling slightly. Pepper sighed, grabbing my arm.

“Come on, you need a drink. I’ll tell Peter to watch Morgan for a little bit.”

“I already did. They’re outside.”

Pepper nodded, grabbing a bottle of wine as I grabbed two wine glasses, following Pepper into the living room, sitting on the couch.

⍟Seven Months Later⍟

I sighed as I grabbed my phone, sitting up and leaning back, swiping the green phone. 

“Auntie N/N!”

I smiled, waving back at Morgan.

“Hey little bird. What’re you doing?”

She held up a half eaten cheeseburger, grinning.

“Does your mom know you’re eating what’s probably your third cheeseburger?”   
“No and this is my fifth!”   
“Morgan! You weren’t supposed to say anything!”   
I laughed, shaking my head. 

“Hey Pete.”

Peter came into view behind Morgan, waving.

“Hi miss Y/N.”

I laughed, tilting my head to the side.

“Pete how many times do I have to tell you it’s just Y/N? No miss.”

He nodded, blushing.

“Right, sorry.”   
“It’s okay. Are you all packed for your trip?”

He nodded as Morgan moved to sit in his lap, leaning back against him, eating her cheeseburger.

“Yea. May is trying to get me to bring my suit but I don’t want too and I don’t need it.”

I nodded, moving so I was laying down, propping my phone up against the pillow beside me.

“That’s fair but you are going to Europe. Something may happen and from what I’ve seen, you wouldn’t be able to ignore it. But this is a trip for you, not Spiderman. So don’t take the suit. Besides if something does happen, you’ve got my cell. I’ll be there on the first flight out.”

He nodded, smiling softly.

“Thank you.”   
I smiled, nodding.

“Of course Pete, I told you that your family.”

He smiled, looking down at Morgan when she held up a cheeseburger for him causing me to laugh.

“Don’t let Pep know you’re her dealer. And Morgan, you’ve only had one cheeseburger, right?”   
She nodded, smiling.

“I’ve only had one!”

I laughed, shaking my head.

⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟

“Anything?”

Bucky shook his head, looking up at Sam. 

“No. Pepper said that she calls her once a month but I’m pretty sure Pepper is protecting her.”

Sam nodded, sitting across from Bucky.

“She is family to her. More so than anyone else. Did you know that they named Y/N as Morgan’s godmother?”

Bucky shook his head, leaning back in the chair.

“No I didn’t.”   
“Tony was like a brother to Y/N. When Fury wanted to bring Tony in, Y/N was there. She’s been there ever since. If she was with Pepper, she wouldn’t tell us.”   
“No, but she did say she’d keep in touch.”   
“That’s the thing about Y/N, she’s a runner. It’s all she’s ever known. Tony couldn’t even stop her from running.”

“Yeah, but she deserves to know what Steve did.”   
“Even if it’ll hurt her more?”   
Bucky nodded, looking over at Sam.

“Even if.”

  
  



End file.
